There are many sources for news and information available today. The sheer volume of sources and information available, both in print and on-line, can be overwhelming. The advent of social media has added an entirely new layer to sources of information. Even more troublesome can be monitoring these sources to find important information, or at least information important to the reader or the reader's industry. Typical analysis tools do not always find relevant material and are not customized to a particular user.
Research reports typically incorporate conditional statements such as: if market growth in a sector stays below 2% by Q2 2013, company X stock is expected to be $abc or as new patent law changes are likely to be effective in Q3 2013, company Y stock can see $xyz by Q4. Such predictions may be difficult to process for a variety of reasons, such as the statements not directly sentiment related, they are not real time, and they can affect a range of entities. However, by the time the event mentioned happens, the competitive advantage diminishes. Furthermore, these statements are hard to be considered after a period of time after publication of the report.
These and other deficiencies exist.